


Just One Kiss

by MistressRenet



Category: Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: It started with the band. Or maybe it started with a request for fanservice. Either way, it didn't end there.Permetaform asked for Saiyuki reincarnation fic. Thanks to her and my beta Tiggy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sleep on the fanart [](http://telophase.livejournal.com/profile)[**telophase**](http://telophase.livejournal.com/) posted [here](http://www.deviantart.com/view/13009548/) and [here.](http://www.deviantart.com/view/12898537/)

Inoue came up with some batshit ideas, but this one had to take the cake.

"Fanservice?" Tetsu said, scratching his head. "Like...taking our shirts off onstage? Gisho does that already, all the time."

"No, no, more like-- implying a...romantic connection between two of you," Inoue said delicately.

Jiro raised an eyebrow. "Implying?"

"You know, a little physical affection onstage, perhaps a kiss--"

"No," Jiro said.

"No, trust me," Inoue said. "The fans will _love_ it. Your sales will take off."

 _"No."_ Jiro took his cigarettes out of his pocket. "I'm not kissing _anyone_ on stage-- man, woman, child or monkey-- and I'm _never_ kissing any of these idiots." He got up. "You can keep arguing with the moron if you want, but I'm out of here."

"Fine," Gisho said, sprawled across the dressing room couch. "Go drown your sorrows in Marlboros. Again."

Jiro gave him the finger and left.

"It's not like you're any better," Tetsu said.

"At least I'm not so fucking _grumpy_ about it. And girls smell better." Gisho looked at his remaining bandmates. "What, _nobody_ wants to kiss me? I'm crushed."

"I'm sure we're all dying to kiss you," Hakuei said pleasantly, putting his guitar back in the case. "Just not for the sake of a publicity stunt."

"Oh," Gisho said wisely. "You want it to be about love."

"Absolutely," Hakuei said, grinning at him.

"All right," Inoue said, shaking his head. "You're opposed to the idea. Fine. But if you ever want to boost your sales..."

"We'll start making out with each other right away, yes," Hakuei said. "Thank you for your wonderful advice, Inoue-san."

Inoue put up his hands in surrender. "Your careers," he said.

"Damn right it is," Gisho said. "Don't you forget it."

When the door closed behind Inoue, Tetsu said, "Remember when it was just about the music?"

"No," Gisho and Hakuei said at once.

"It was never just about the music," Hakuei added. "Come on...why don't we get something to eat? Maybe we can talk Jiro into going with us."

 

"What was it about, for you?" Gisho said, licking mozzarella off his fingers. "If it wasn't just about the music?"

"Oh," Hakeui said, surprised by the question. "Friendship, I suppose. Or the bags of money I was sure we'd be earning." He smiled sheepishly under his long bangs.

"You never cared that much about money," Tetsu said. "I bet it was the music."

Jiro snorted. "You're all ridiculous."

"We said no to his kissy-plan, didn't we?" Gisho said, taking another bite of pizza. "We still got some dignity. Shit, I'm sick of road food."

"Only another month," Hakuei said. "Then we can go home again for a while."

Tetsu brightened. "You'll cook for us, right?"

"Of course."

Jiro rolled his eyes. "What makes you think he wants to be your chef?"

"I like cooking," Hakuei said. "I miss it. And I'll be glad to be out of cheap motels for a while."

"We can all agree on that," Gisho said, and smiled at him.

 

The concert was okay, though the humidity about killed them all; Jiro was pissed at the world, like always, but not _too_ pissed, and they managed to rein Tetsu in pretty well. He did go a little crazy on the cowbell in "Sweet Potato," but that was Tetsu, and the girls seemed to love it, so that was okay. Gisho didn't have his best night, but he was solid, and he put the right edge on the bass line in Jiro's lament in "Taken," so that was good. Hakuei was...not off, exactly, but not _on_ like he should have been.

Usually Hakuei was the glue that held them together; this time they held around him, pulled him back into the mix. Gisho liked the teamwork but Hakuei worried him.

Jiro cued them to finish off the last song of the set, and Gisho went over to ask him what was wrong.

The smoke from the fog machine was still hanging in the air, and the stage lights caught it and everything glowed. Hakuei looked so...lost. Tired and lost, just standing there holding his guitar like all he wanted to do was go home but he'd forgotten where home was, like he'd ended up in Oz and was dying for Kansas again.

Gisho caught his eye and his face lightened a little, and Gisho _got_ it finally, why those answers Hakeui'd given were bullshit. Why it hadn't ever been just about the music.

And then the crowd was screaming louder and Gisho could practically _feel_ Jiro glaring at them but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Hakuei's mouth warm against his and his hand curling into Hakeui's sweaty collar and Gisho didn't want to have to think about what was going to happen after this, how Jiro'd be pissed and Inoue'd act like it was all his idea and how many questions they were going to have to answer.

So he thought about Hakuei instead, and about how Hakuei was kissing him like Gisho was the only person in the world he'd ever wanted to kiss. And how it felt better than any of the women ever did. Better than his first kiss, back in school, when he was just a dumb kid who wanted to be in a band.

And he thought about all the times he'd woken up early and just watched Hakuei sleep, just to _watch_ him, and all the times they went out alone because they didn't want to deal with anyone else, and all the snacks Hakuei had fed him when he'd come home late, and how _fucking_ stupid he'd been.

They broke apart, and Gisho thought all the screaming was going to make him deaf.

Jiro was glaring. Tetsu's jaw was about to hit the stage. All Gisho could do was grin.

"Encore," Hakuei mouthed. Always the professional, even when his face was flushed and he wasn't breathing right.

"Right," Gisho said, and Hakeui was so fucking _beautiful._ "Gotta play the encore."

Hakeui's lead guitar had _never_ sounded that good.

 

It felt like _days_ between getting off the stage and away from the others, Inoue acting smug, Jiro acting pissed, Tetsu hovering somewhere between shocked, pleased and jealous, though Gisho wasn't quite sure of who. Hakuei had finally thrown his wallet at Tetsu and told him to get Jiro something to eat, and Jiro was so distracted by everything else he'd let Tetsu drag him away.

That just left Inoue. "Boys, I'm delighted by your dedication to--"

"That wasn't about you," Gisho snapped at him. "That wasn't about anything but _us._ We're goin' back to our room."

But they didn't; halfway back, as they tried to beat the summer rainstorm that had threatened all day, Hakuei grabbed Gisho's arm hard and dragged him across the street. "You have cash?"

"Yeah." Gisho guessed Hakuei's trajectory and stopped for a moment. The sign said "Hotel Manjo," and it was pretty clear from the sign just what kind of hotel it was. He turned his arm so Hakeui was facing him again. "You sure about this?"

Hakeui's face froze. "If you don't want...."

"I _want,_ " Gisho said, intensely. "I just wanna make sure...I don't want you to feel like...."

"I want to stay the night," Hakuei said. "Is that all right?"

"Yeah," Gisho said. "Hell, yeah."

They went in, and the room pictures made them laugh, half out of nervousness, half out of the sheer absurdity of it all. "I want the cowboy room," Gisho said.

Hakeui rolled his eyes.

"My money," Gisho said, and pushed the button.

 

They'd locked the door and Gisho had pushed Hakuei back on the bed-- which had big horns, like a bull's, on the headboard-- and then they'd just...stalled, just stared at each other for a minute, wondering what to do next.

"Close your eyes?" Gisho asked.

Hakuei nodded and closed them, slowly, mascara-tipped lashes brushing against his cheeks. He still had glitter on his eyelids from the concert; it came off when Gisho kissed him, and Gisho caught the sparkles in the corner of his vision as he bent down to kiss Hakuei's neck. Hakuei reached up and pulled his ponytail out; it hung there for a second, sweat and gel and glitter keeping it in place until Hakeui wound his hands into his hair and started pulling it out.

He could kiss Hakuei all night, forget about the rest of it. Just his warm mouth and the tender skin of his neck and the triangle of flesh where his Oxford shirt was open. Hakuei's hands were knotting into the back of his wifebeater, pulling the sweaty shirt over his head, and he broke the kiss off to shake himself loose of it. Hakuei spread his palms over Gisho's chest, teased nipples hard with his fingers, leaned up and licked a bead of sweat from Gisho's neck.

Gisho shuddered, with the cold of the air conditioning, with the warm slick feel of Hakeui's tongue. "How--" Hakuei licked him again, and he shuddered again-- "How long--?"

Hakuei dropped back down. "How long what?" His hands drifted down to the buttons of his shirt, and Gisho almost forgot what he'd been asking, watching Hakuei unbuttoning, slowly exposing his chest.

"Did you...did you-- _you_ know-- want. This," he finally stuttered, as Hakuei pushed the tails of his shirt back from his chest.

Hakuei smiled, sweet, embarrassed. "When'd we meet...?"

Gisho laughed. "No," he said. "Seriously, when?"

"The first time I saw you," Hakuei said. "But...it didn't mean anything then. When I first met you. Later...it was more."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Hakuei reached for the button of his fly, and suddently Gisho didn't want to just kiss Hakuei all night after all. He reached down and pulled Hakeui's glasses off, folded them and rested them on the bedside table. Hakeui's hands pulled his fly open and then moved back up to his hair, and Gisho remembered that the cherry-red color had been Hakuei's idea.

He'd missed it. He'd missed every hint of it, for _years._ Years of awkward groping in high school and screwing groupies backstage when he could've had _this._

Hakuei pulled him down for another, deeper kiss, and he stopped kicking himself and just went with it. He'd been half-hard before they even got in the door, and now he was rock-hard, dying for it. He ground down, and Hakuei shuddered beneath him and pushed back up, and where their cocks met it was amazing, electric.

"Love the way you taste," Hakuei said, breaking their kiss.

"Just breathmints," Gisho said. "Why'd-- why didn't you tell me?"

Hakeui glanced away for a second. "I didn't want--"

"I woudn't have--"

"We're just-- things were so _good_ \--"

"Love you," Gisho said. "Always."

"You're such a _sap,"_ Hakuei teased.

"I do," Gisho insisted. "You know I--"

"I listened to you sometimes--" Hakuei blurted out. "When we shared a room, and when...when you thought we were all asleep. I'd listen."

"Shit," Gisho said, and pressed down against him again. He reached down and unbuttoned Hakuei's fly, brushing the fabric of his boxers with his fingertips, feeling Hakuei shudder underneath him. He slid Hakuei's cock into his hand, warm and a little slick with precome, the foreskin velvet-soft against his fingers.

The rain had started outside; he could hear it pelting down.

He glanced over; Hakuei had closed his eyes. Good; he wouldn't see it coming.

He dropped his head down and took Hakuei in so deep he almost gagged. Hakeui was just a little bigger than he was, just right in his mouth, and the best part was hearing Hakuei gasp and half-apologize: "You don't have to-- oh, _oh--"_

Hakuei writhed under his touch, one hand twisting into the cowboy-print bedspread, one tangled in his hair and tugging just a little. He could take Hakuei pretty deep now he was used to it, and Hakeui sure seemed to like it that way. He smelled good, felt good, damp, sweaty hair under Gisho's nose, lean muscle under his hands.

"Gisho," Hakuei murmured, and _damn_ it was good hearing his name said like that.

He made himself swallow it when Hakeui came, the salty taste overwhelming him for a moment, Hakuei's touch gentle on his neck and shoulders.

"You...you all right?"

Gisho nodded. "Good?"

Hakeui smiled and it was like the sunrise lighting up the world. "Yes. Thank you. You're...quite skilled."

"I'm pretty flexible, you know."

Hakuei said. "Ah. I hadn't realized--"

"No," Gisho said. " _Flexible._ Like I can bend real far flexible."

"Oh," Hakuei said, his eyes widening, and for a second Gisho thought he was going to come all over again. Gisho giggled nervously, and Hakeui touched his face. "I'll...I'd like to see that sometime."

"Sure." Gisho took Hakuei's hand and wrapped it around his hard-on. "Maybe next time."

"Yes," Hakuei said, sounding a little nervous now.

"You don't have to suck me or anything," Gisho said, "just--"

"You know, I--"

Gisho squeezed his hand, feeling Hakuei's fingers pressing into his cock. "I don't _care,_ just-- please--"

Hakuei moved his hand and Gisho shuddered. "Yeah," he said, "please--"

Hakuei's movements were slow, steady, sure, and before Gisho knew what had hit him he was gasping and writhing and begging for more. Hakeui kissed his face, sucked at his neck, slowed down to almost nothing until Gisho could only move and watch and gasp.

Gisho dropped back on the bed and Hakuei kneeled up, moving toward him, pushing their bodies closer together, letting go of Gisho just long enough to push his restored erection against Gisho's and work their cocks together.

Gisho came so hard the whole world went white for a moment, and when he came back to reality Hakuei was coming again against his stomach.

Gisho smiled up at him, and Hakuei slowly smiled back. "Thank you," he said.

Gisho pulled him down and kissed him again. His taste wasn't so bad, when it was in Hakeui's mouth.

Crap. He really _was_ a sap.

"We better get cleaned up," Hakuei said. "Or we'll be stuck together."

"We _are_ stuck together," Gisho said.

"I know," Hakuei said.

But he didn't seem too down about it.

**Author's Note:**

> ["Sweet Potato"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-HJWnLpdJU) if anyone's interested. I figure Gisho sings it when Jiro takes a break.


End file.
